This invention relates generally to automotive roof systems and more particularly to a convertible roof system for an automotive vehicle.
Rigid hard-top convertible roofs have been used on a variety of automotive vehicles. Some of these conventional convertible hard-top roofs are stored in a generally vertical orientation and some are stored in a predominantly horizontal orientation. Furthermore, some of these conventional hard-top roofs fold in a clamshelling manner while others are collapsible in an overlapping manner. Most convertible hard-top roofs, however, employ a complicated linkage arrangement to couple the forward most hard-top roof section to either the vehicle body or the rear hard-top roof section. This is often due to the weight and moment-arm effect of the front roof section during retraction. For example, many of these known mechanisms use an elongated balance link coupling the body to the front roof section, or an elongated sliding or track guide secured to the vehicle body and coupled to a link; notwithstanding, such mechanisms may pose packaging and assembly obstacles in the typically tight confines of the vehicle body. Additionally, many of these traditional roof sections are difficult to tightly nest together in a stowed position in order to minimize the convertible roof storage space in the vehicle.
Examples of traditional hard-top convertible roofs are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,970 entitled xe2x80x9cRoof Assembly for a Convertible Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Rothe et al. on Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,375 entitled xe2x80x9cRetractable Hard-Top for an Automotive Vehiclexe2x80x9d which issued to Alexander et al. on Jul. 28, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,483 entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Motor Vehicle Roofxe2x80x9d which issued to Danzl et al. on Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,587 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus for Use in an Automotive Vehicle having a Convertible Roof Systemxe2x80x9d which issued to Alexander et al. on Apr. 28, 1998; and EPO Patent Publication No. 1 092 580 A1 which was published on Apr. 18, 2001. The U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with the present invention, a convertible roof system includes a front roof section, a rear roof section, an automatically power actuator and a linkage mechanism. In another aspect of the present invention, the front and/or rear roof sections are rigid, hard-top roofs. A further aspect of the present invention provides that the outside surfaces of the roofs have a generally vertical orientation when in their open and retracted positions. In yet another aspect of the present invention, a linkage assembly having at least a four-bar linkage arrangement couples the front roof section to the rear roof section. The convertible roof system employs another linkage assembly having at least a four-bar linkage arrangement which couples the rear roof section to the vehicle body, in still another aspect of the present invention. A further aspect of the present invention provides that a single link adjacent to each outboard side of the front roof is the sole mechanism which couples together the hard-top front roof to the rear roof and the top stack mechanism. Another aspect of the present invention uses a rigid tonneau cover and tonneau cover linkage mechanism to cover a roof storage space which does not obstruct a trunk or bed area of the vehicle. In a further aspect of the present invention, a supplemental automatic actuator is operable to more closely store together the fully retracted front and rear roof sections.
The hard-top convertible roof system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional systems in that the present invention minimizes the stored roof packaging area by tightly collapsing one roof section relative to the other. The present invention convertible roof system is also advantageous by employing a relatively powerful and easy to package linkage mechanism that allows for collapsing of the relatively heavy hard-top roof sections with minimal, if any, intrusion on the passenger compartment area of the vehicle while also storing the roof forward of a user accessible storage area, such as a trunk or pickup truck bed. Furthermore, the present invention does not require as great a centerline opening for the roof storage area as do many traditional hard and soft-top convertible roofs. The convertible roof system of the present invention is also simpler and less costly to assemble to the vehicle body since fewer body attachment points are used. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.